kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:MarcioHan/@comment-9071649-20131125211813/@comment-9071649-20131227164711
Składam pewną propozycje pewnej zmiany mianowice - Wstawienie informacji na Faceboku Kingdom of kore o istniejącej Wikigdzie ludzię będą mogli się zapoznać lepiej z grą przez wstawienie tam linku do strony Wiki - http://pl.kingdom-of-kore.wikia.com/wiki/KINGDOM_OF_KORE_Wiki PLUSY : - Ktoś się dowie o już wczesnym istnieniu strony - Więcej ludzi będzie utożsamiać się z poszczegulnymi informacjami w grze - Społczeność zdecydowanie wzroście MINUSY - Każda informacja o każdej stronie w której każdy morze cos napisać czy edytować doprowadzi do chaosu z strony wandali czy ludzi chcących nabijać jedynie edycje lecz będzie to mój problem którym to ja będe obciążony gdyż jestem za tą stronę odpowiedzialny więc nie popuszcze nikomu wandalizmu czy obrażania was twurców , siania nieprawdy czy takie tam i każde takie zachowanie zaskutkuje odwetem z mojej strony . Oczywiście nie na jedenej Wiki byłem i nie jedno widziałem za co banują niektózi administraoży czy założyciele więc nawet sam zostałem źle potraktowany również z mojej winy więc zrobie wszystko by niepopełniać błędów innych a i mam nadzieje że zanjdzie się osoba na tyle wierna by i dobrza w efektach która zdobędzie administratorstwo za swoje poświęcenie . Oczywiście ty zpstałeś mianowany administratorem również i to z jasnych przyczyn gdybyś miał wątpliwości , tak jesteś administraotrem i możesz sprawować władze administatorską . Kolejnym minusem oprócz wandalstwa jest brak kontroli nad dużą grupą - potrzebny jest ktś na tyle charzmatyczny by móc się dogadać z ludźmi .... czy jestem charyzmatyczny ? Nie wiem ale to się jeszcze okaże czy się spełnie w tym czy nie .... w każdym razię powodzenia w tworzeniu gry a napewno zapytasz się czemu ja tu jestem ? czemu wam pomagam ? i co mnie tu trzyma ... Gra którą tworzycie sprawiała że zwróbciłem na nią spojżenie . Już dawno cierpiałem z powodu tego jak zalezni twórcy niszczą marki po koleji ... czekałem wiele czasu na to by odnaleść coś co morze zastąpić jedną z nich ... Gothic . Czemu Gothic ? Bo to wsaniała gra z wspaniałym klimatem bedąca po prostu nieśmiertelna i prawiąca przykład absolutnie nie brany pod uwage dla powstających tytułów . A przynajmniej taka była do czasu gdy prawowici twórcy Gothica odeszli a nad projektem przyszli inni Hinduscy któzi wzieli się za Gothic 3 ... nie był on WCALE AŻ TAK ZŁY ... wielu nawet uszedł ale był niczym w porówanniu dow cześniejszych bedących arcydziełem wtedy było tylko gorzej ... dodatek Zmierzch bogów okazał się najgorszym niedizałającym dodatkiem jakie mogło powstać znienawidzone przez wszystko rozumne nawet sam dodatek zapewne siebie nienawidzi za kompletnie nie fonkconującą funkcjonalność czy co kolwiek . Następnie NOWA część Arcania ( Gothic 4 ) Bedąca ścierem nie ani troche nie przypominającym Gothica a sama była w sobie kiepska ... tyle dodatek upadek serafian do niej również jest niczym niż podstawka . Prawoici twórcy Gothica (Pirania Bythes ) Stworzyła w tym czasię Risen i Risen 2 mroczne wody które były ledwie przeciętnymi grami aż tak źle . Więc patrząc na ten cały syf ... pojawił się RPG niezaleznych otwartych ambitnych poslkich twuców ... co ma on ma wspulnego z Gohicem ... nic po za jednym - Gothic ( ten prawdziwy ) to DOBRE RPG a Kingdom Of Kore wygląda jak DOBRE RPG . W dodatku patrząc na bestiarjusz jest on bardzo germański z umiłowaniem do stego co widzę śmiercionośnych gadów z całkiem dobrym pomysłem . Cze,u nie wesprzeć takiej gry ? Jasne że lepiej wesprzeć ... zapewne kojażysz mnie jak 2 - 3 osoba z Youtube która zainteresowała się projektem pod nikiem Magdlaena zabój wypytująca o szczegóły - dlaczego magdalena zabój ? ... nie wiem to Youtubowy błąd nie pozwalający mi zmienić nazwy ... w każdym razię przepraszam za te wszytkie spamy tamtego czasu tych pytań ale naprawde wiele porad których zapewne nie przeczytałeś było pomocnych spokojnie skopiowane stare porady są na Wiki - porady głównie wchodziły na Dubbing . Mysle że zgodzisz się na tą propozycę leprze to niż sami szukali i nieznajdywali bo chyba Wiki jest jeszcze na tyle nie popularne jak gra że po prostu nie można go bezpośrednio przez wpisanie znaleść ... żegnam i miych świąt ( zrubcie sobie przerwe święta się kończą powli a nad grą były duże postępy ) ...